Lunática
by Lanier
Summary: Luna guardó su pluma de águila del sur de Portugal (su favoria) en la mochila con forma de una graciosa cabeza de basilisco (si eso podria llamarse gracioso...) y se marchó"
1. Lunática Lovegood

**Capitulo uno**

**Lunática Lovegood**

¿Quien se iba a fijar en ella? ella era Lunática, todos la llamaban así.

Ella era la solitaria, la soñadora o más bien la "ingenua".

La que nunca habia conseguido que un chico sintiese algo "especial" por ella.

La que en su primer curso se pasó más tiempo en el baño llorando por la crueldad de sus compañeros que en clase pero... ¿por qué le hacian eso? ¿por que estaba loca? no, ella no estaba loca, sólo era diferente a los demas.

Ella sólo era una chica soñadora, una muchachita a la que le gustaba sentir la frialdad de la pálida luz del astro nocturno en sus claros ojos grises ¿eso era estar loca?

Alguien a quien le encantaba pasear en una mañana tormentosa, sentir las frias gotas de agua en su rostro y pelo, disfrutar de la lluvia ¿eso era estar loca?

Una persona que hacia lo que le gustaba aunque fuesen cosas extrañas ¿eso era estar loca?

Ella era una de las pocas chicas de su edad que no se rizaba las pestañas con un hechizo ¿eso era estar loca?

Sentir cómo el embriagante olor a tierra humeda penetraba en sus pulmones ¿eso era estar loca?

Una persona a la que no le importaba su apariencia, que era libre ¿eso era estar loca? pues si eso era estar loca ¡por mil diablos ella estaba loca!

Nadie intentaba conocerla, se atrevian a juzgarla por su apariencia o pos su apellido "Lovegood" y pos su puesto por llevar siempre la varita tras la oreja y tener pendientes raros.

Ella habia empezado a hablar de animales extraños para destacar.

La bueno: Consiguió destacar.

Lo malo: Destacó como "la loca"

Iba su sala común; la de las águilas, quien dijese que en esa casa estaban los inteligentes se equivocaba, ahí sólo habia gente muy superficiel, algunas veces más superficiales que los mismisimos Slytherins, gracias a Dios Luna no era una de esas personas.

La gente la señalaba y empezaba a criticarla sin molestarse siquiera en bajar la voz.

De todas las casas, de todos los cursos, todo tipo de personas cuchicheaban sobre ella, Luna podia sentir cómo los comentarios hirientes la perseguian como si de su propia sombra se tratase.

En segundo curso se prometió no llorar más, y lo consiguió.

Ya llevaba tres años tragando más y más lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos claros.

En cuarto su suerte cambió a mejor, en el expreso conoció a una chica pelirroja llamada Ginevra Molly Weasly, apodada como "Ginny" a Luna los apodos no le gustaban (¿cómo le iban a poder gustar con los que le daban a ella misma?) pero ese no era dañino asi que se lo decia.

A "Ginny" no le importaba que le viesen hablando con ella, pocas veces hablaban pero por lo menos algo si.

Si no huebiese sido por la pequeña Weasly Luna estaba segura que se le hubiese olvidado como abrir la boca y pronunciar palabras.

En el expreso de ese mismo curso tambien se encontró cara a cara con el mismisimo Harry Potter, Luna estaba muy nerviosa pero lo supo disfrazar.

Como todos sus sentimientos

A Harry le fué conociendo poco a poco a medida de ese mismo curso, se dió cuenta de que el chico Potter estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella y poco a poco un nuevo sentimiento se fué apoderando de la joven Lovegood, dejandola estupefacta al saber que se podia sentir eso, y que, justamente le estaba pasando a ella, a Lunática Lovegood, muchas veces habia escuchado que ese sentimiento no esixtia pero ella lo vivió en sus propias carnes y pudo darse cuenta que igual de hermoso tambien era algo doloroso al pensar que esa persona jamas te haria caso.

Luna tambien aprendió (para suerte suya) a disfrazar ese sentimiento.

Como todo lo que ella sentia.

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca, ¡espera un momento! ¿ella suspirando? ¡quien lo viese! pero... ¡era verdad!, habia suspirado mientras miraba al chico de pelo negro como el carbón, que, por cierto estaba más demacrado que nunca, hasta incluso más que en el último día del año pasado, cuando se ofrecio a ayudarla.

Si Luna no hubiese aprendido a disfrazar sus sentimientos aquel dia hubiese empezado a temblar como un flan, ¡por Merlín! habia hablado a solas con él ¡con el chico que le gustaba!

Luna Lovegood no se habia enamorado de Harry Potter, el niño que vivio, el millonario, el segundo campeón de Hogwarts en su tercer curso cuendo se hizo el torneo de los tres magos, el que era el mejor chico jugando al quidditch. El famoso Harry Potter, no, ella no se habia enamorado de Harry Potter.

Ella se habia enamorado de Harry, un chico tímido, que no le importaba poner en peligro su vida para rescatar a otras personas, un chico que daria todo por sus amigos, un muchacho valiente, uno de los pocos chicos que no se habia metido con ella, si, de ese chico se habia enamorado Luna, no de el-niño-que-vivió, si no solo de Harry "asecas"

Y ella podia asegurar que seguramente era la una de las pocas (por no decir la única) que se habia enamorado de Harry al conocerlo bien depues de casi un año

Luna era muy obserbadora, no habia cosa de lo que no se diese cuenta y sabia todo, absolutamente.

Podria cedir que el año pasado el joven Potter estaba prendido de cierta Ravenclaw, dos años mayos que Luna, llamada "Cho Chang" para Luna solo era Chang.

Chang era de las personas más superficiales que Luna habia visto, podia llegar a ser muy dulce, pero nunca lo seria con personas como Luna o Ginevra, Chang tambien era una chica muy popular y habia que reconocer que era una de las más inteligentes, para los estudios; era bastante guapa, mucha gente invidaba su largo pelo oscuro. Ninguna de esas personas era Luna.

Ella tambien podria decir que ahora mismo "Ginny" estaba saliendo con Colin Creevey, en este momento estaban lanzandose miradas furtivas.

Que el joven Ronald Weasly sentia un cariño especial por Hermione, algo más que amistad, pero que no llegaba a estar enamorado

Harry ahora msimo no estaba enamorado de nadie, tampoco Hermione, aunque miraba muchas veces de reojo a Neville, Luna sabia que era porque el muchacho le habia pedido otra vez que le ayudase a encontrar a su sapo "Trevol".

En Slytherin Luna se habia dado cuenta que Pansy Parkinson miraba demasaido a Blaise Zabini sin que él se enterase y que depues Blaise Zabini miraba a Pansy con los ojos brillantes sin que ella se diese cuenta "qué tontos no saber que estan enamorados" se decia Luna.

En la mesa de los profesores Luna se enteró que Minerva McGonagall (la actual directora ya que Albus desapareció) no queria el cargo y parecia muy confusa, el profesor de pociones estaba contento con su nuevo cargo (subdirector) y que estaba muy agradecido a McGonagall (aunque costaba creerlo) lo malo esque no lo decia.

Y como estas cosas Luna podria decir muchas más, ella se enteraba de todo son preguntar, sabia que sentimientos tenia cada persona solo con mirala unos segundos, depues de la primera conversación calaba bien a la persona sabiendo lo que queria, lo que necesitaba, sus miedos más profundos y cómo era.

Por cierto por rencor a Chang su peor miedo seria que alguien le cortase su preciado pelo.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fict y espero que hos haya gustado, lo subi antes pero no sé que pasó que tube problemas y lo tube que volver a subir asi que me tendré que volver a presentar:**

**Me llamo Lanier, tengo doce años vivo en y soy de España, hice este fict porque una amiga y yo hicimos algo así como un reto (y si no lo hera me lo tome así Estefa u.ú) de Luna como prota y salio esto.**

**El suyo es más romántico y la historia va más rápida, el mio en cambio es un poco más lento, hay muchos pensamientos, menos romántico y tiene bastantes sorpresitas espero que guste, dentro de poco subiré el segundo cap ya que tengo escrito hasta el tercero besos de:**

**Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony diminutivo "Lanier"**

****


	2. Y el curso sigue

**Emmm... ya me pareció raro que la gente dejara reviews yo ya ni me lo esperaba jeje muchisimas gracias a todos y bueno esto tiene un aviso:**

**Hos aviso que este capitulo hos puede dejar muy ruaros daños psicólogicos ya que Snape va a estar ruaro pero ruaro de verdad y tambien te puede dejar daños psicólogicos si eres fan de Malfoy ya que en este cap le trato fatal asi que si no quieres quedarte con unos muy ruaros daños psicológicos que te podrán estar persiguiendo para el resto de tu vida no leas este cap o mejor aún sáltate esto y "aqui no ha pasado nada jjeje".**

**Aunque... coniciendome un poquito ya sabreis que esta loca (que soy yo) siempre anda de guasa y hos habreis saltado esto ¬¬UU bueno despues no hos quejeis xDDD**

**Capitulo dos**

**Y el curso sigue**

Luna se despertó, y vio que...

¡Oh no! ¡eran las ocho! iba a llegar tarde a pociones que la tenian con... ¡Slytherin!

El profesor Snape no aguantaba que todos los Ravenclaws supieran siempre las repuestas y les bajaba bastantes puntos, a todos menos a Luna que el ser tan distinta parecia ser su favorita.

Sus compañeras no la habian despertado "todo por hacerme pasar un mal rato" se decia Luna mientras buscaba el calcetin que estaba en el fondo de su baúl, se puso sus calcetines favoritos (rojos con un gran pimiento verde) su túnica y fué corriendo a las mazmorras, llamó a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto demasiado alto haciendose notar

-venga señorita Lovegood pase -Snape aunque parecia enfadado no bajó puntos a Ravenclaw -señorita Lovegood ibamos por la página ciento curarenta y ocho, abra el libro y siga la clase por favor -si algún Gryffindor hubiese visto esa escena hubiese quedado en estado de shock por cuatro horas, pero nunca tenian pociones con Gryffindors, siempre eran o con Slytherin o con Hufflepuff

-hoy haremos la pocion "mories" este es un antidoto muy potente, lo hareis en parejas veamos Norton con Line, Vicks con Layonel, Kuo con Ninss.

Y Snape hizo así las parejas dejando a Luna sola ya que eran impares y ella sobraba, muchas personas dirian que Snape hacia eso porque odiaba a Luna y queria hacerle más dificil el trabajo pero era todo lo contrario.

Snape sabia muy bien por lo que estaba pasando Luna, sabia que todos se metian con ella y que si la ponia con alguien le costaria el doble o quizas el triple hacer la pocion, habian hablado algunas veces y Luna le contaba absolutamente todo, hasta incluso lo que sentia por Harry "Los Potter siempre traen problemas" fué la contestacion del profesor.

Cuando tu no eras una de esas personas que le interrumpian continuamente ni un Gryffindor Snape podia ser una persona buena aconsejando, Luna se desahogaba mucho contandole todo a su profesor.

Ya habian casi terminado la clase, estaban todos ya dejando su poción cuando Snape dijo

-Por cierto señorita Lio cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw -la chica hubiese preguntado el por qué pero era lista y sabia que si hacia eso acabaria perdiendo muchos más puntos a si que sólo afirmo muy despacio.

Snape por su parte le habia bajado puntos porque Luna le habia contado una jugarreta horrible que le habian hecho ella y su amiguita Crystal Line.

Lunática se quedó (como siempre) a ayudar a Snape a colocar sus cosas, ganaba algunos puntos para su casa y podia hablar un poco con él

-gracias -dijo con su voz soñadora

-no es para tanto, cuando yo estudiaba aqui algunos compañeros tambien me hacien eso y hay que admitir que es muy desagradable y bueno Lovegood ¿qué tal anda en sus otras clases?

-no demasaido bien... en encantamientos Robin Reuel encantó unas tijeras y me dejó hecha trizas mi túnica favorita y ademas la profesora no le dijo nada -Luna tenia la mirada perdida y estaba muy seria, esa mirada hacia parecerle añun más loca.

-¿túnica favorita? a mi me parece que todas son iguales

-esa era especial... me la regaló mi padre el año pasado cuendo por fin consiguió que al Quisquilloso se le denominara como una revista de interes

-tengo que admitir que yo no leo esa revista...

-ya... pero la túnica era especiall. Punto final

-será por algo...

-bueno si, la primera vez que vi cara a cara a Harry llevaba puesta esa túnica

-eso ya es otra cosa, Lovegood, no hay que guardar las cosas así, son sólo objetos, si yo huebiera hecho eso te aseguro que mi despaho estaria repleto de objetos "especiales" para mi, ademas hay que admitir que esa túnica le quedaba pequeña ¿me equivoco Lovegood?

-no profesor Snape, bueno me tengo que ir, si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde a transformaciones

-adios Lovegood pero una cosa -cogio del hombro a Luna -no se guarde eso que siente por Potter, no sea tan estupida como lo fuí yo cuando sentia algo por E...evans - atragantose con el apellido "le costó admitirlo" se dijo Luna

-lo intentaré, gracias profesor -como esta conversación habian tenido bastante desde el segundo curso de Luna.

Desde la segunda vez que su profesor hablo de "Evans" Luna se dió cuenta que sentia algo por la chica, la verdad es que el profesor no era lo que se dice muy "paternal" pero no la trataba como cualquier alumna, le tenia un cierto cariño ya que se podia reflejar en ella, siempre se habian metido con él tambien por ser diferente, no era tan parecido a lo de Luna pero sabia como se sentia alguien al ser el objeto de burla de la mayoria de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Por eso siempre intentaba ayudarla, pero no poniendole buenas notas en pociones, ¡eso jamas!.

Si no ayudandola en sus cosas privadas, Luna podria pasar como su alumna favorita de Ravenclaw y tambien de todo el quinto curso, quizas tambien su favorita de todo el colegio ya que ni suquiera con Draco Malfoy hablaba tanto.

¡¡Luna llegaba tarde!! eso era lo malo de hablar con su profesor despues de la clase, corrió como un rayo, lo máximo que podia entonces ¡¡horror!! chocó contra algo "por favor que no haya sido la pared, lo que me faltaba, hacer el ridiculo as" pensó, pero no era la pared, era Harry Potter, Luna sintió como sus mejillan ardian levemente, por primera vez en su vida.

-l-lo siento Harry -dijo rapidamente y tartamudeando

-no pasa nada -Harry estaba excesiamente pálido y muy demacrado, el brillo de sus ojos habia desaparecido, Luna se quedó obserbando sus ojos... tan profundos... tan claros y oscuros a la vez.... podia sentir que algo le preocupaba, seguramente era la muerte de ese familiar tan extraño, Harry no se movió, se quedó ahí con aspecto de no haber dormido hace semanas y con los ojos llenos de ojeras clavados en el suelo

-me tengo que ir, llego tarde -hizo una imitación de voz soñadora arrastrando las palabras y se fué corriendo otra vez, llegó con tres minutos de retraso, suspiro derrotada, sabia que no sera tan facil como lo era con su profesor favorito

-hola... ¿puedo pasar?

-si, pero cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw por su retraso señorita Lovegood -dijo la profesora McGonagall ahora además de eso directora -sientesé señorita Lovegood y deje de mirar tan atentamente mi sombrero -hubo risas de los Ravenclaws, Luna se habia quedado ensimismada mirando el sombrero de hoy de McGonagall -bueno hoy transformaremos esas rocas que teneis en vuestra mesa en ranas, para ello tendreis que lanzar le hechizo "furentel" mientras haceis este movimiento de muñeca (hizo una floritura)

-Luna hizo el movimiento y lo consiguió a la primera, todos sus compañeros le fulminaban con sus miradas, esperaban que hiciese alguna tonteria para reirse de ella como siempre, ella lebantó la mano y dijo suspirando

-ya lo he hecho, podria verlo profesora -no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, la profesora se acercó y dijo con voz cansina

-cinco puntos para Ravenclaw -Luna sonrió, con sus sonrisa llena de misterio.

Depues de esa clase escuchó como alguien que arrastraba las palabras le llamaba

-ehh Lovegood ¿qué es esa porqueria que cuenta tu padre de los Biliuks Manchegos? ¡menuda estupidez! -era Malfoy, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se empezaron a reir (y no eran esactamente Slytherins)

-pues para tu información son seres fascinanates, que cargan con un aura de misterio que pocas veces se encuentra, ademas de eso son preciosos, muy adorables cosa que tu Malfoy no eres -Malfoy arrugó la nariz ¿esa estúpida de Lovegood estaba diciendole sutilmente que él era feo?

-pues no sé si tu sabras lo que es ser "adorable" ya que para ti una criatura tan fea como esto -sacó la revista en la que habia una especia de imagen del ser -es bonita, doy gracias la cielo que no piensas eso de mi "Lunática" -lo habia dicho, se lo habia llamado delande de sus propias narices, Luna se acercó a Malfoy y le cogió con un movimiento muy rápido del cuello, su voz habia cambiado, ahora era una voz hueca, sin sentimiento a nada, de lo más neutra que pudiese esixtir

-vuelves a insultar a MI padre o me vuelves a llamar así y Malfoy te juro por la tumba de la persona que más amé en mi vida que no volveras a ver la luz del día -le apretó tanto el cuello que Malfoy empezó a ponerse rojo a causa de que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, muchas personas veian la escena horrorizados ¡Luna Lovegood atacando a una persona! cuando parecia que todo lo que se le decia resvalase...

Luna dejó de hacer presion en el cuello del chico para darle una bofetada mucho más fuerte de la que le habia dado Hermione Granger en tercero, Malfoy se quedó alucinando, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

En el pasillo del ala oeste hubo un silencio insólito, Luna se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando lentamente y silvando, como si no huebiese pasado nada y hacerle eso a Malfoy fuese cosa diaria.

La gente estubo dos días hablando sobre la "hazaña" que habia hecho Lunática Lovegood, depues de esos dos días todo se olvidó aunque Malfoy seguia teniendo esa marca de sus dedos en el cuello.

La gente estubo dos días sin atreverse a decirle nada a Luna pero depues de eso todo volvió a ser igual.

Un día (no por si especial) Luna se acercó a Ron, Hermione y Harry, estubo hablando un poco con ellos sobre un compañero de su clase por el que habian preguntado.

Entonces Harry abrió la boca para decir algo.

Le brillaban los ojos y tenia una sonrisa que ese curso se habia visto un poco

-Luna -la llamó -me he enterado lo que le has hecho a Malfoy

-si... ¿que te hizo ese estúpido? -pregunto Ronald con una sonrisa imaginandose la cara que habria puesto el "increible hurón saltarín"

-habia insultado a mi padre y a mi -contestó ella con su voz soñadora

-si... Malfoy es un estúpido, Hermione en tercero le pegó una bofetada -Hermione sonrió -Ron y yo estubimos alucinando en colores pero lo tuyo fué muy fuerte, me lo contaron todo -Luna se temia algo

-¿cómo te lo contaron?

-que le pegaste una paliza a Malfoy y acabó destrozado... -Luna resopló suavemente

-no

-¿no?

-bueno lo que pasó fué que me insultó y yo le cogí del cuello ahogandole, le dije las cosas claramente y le dí una bofetada, creo que todabia tiene mis dedos marcados en su cuello

-ahh y yo que pensaba que esas marcas eran porque se habia enredado con una planta en herbologia... -murmuró Ron estúpidamente

-yo ya sabia que esas marcas no eran de una planta -dijo Hermione con su voz derrochando inteligencia -si en herbologia le hubiese pasado algo nos habriamos enterado, siempre hace escandalos

-hey... como que llegamos tarde a encantamientos -dijo Ron.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron nerviosos

-bueno adios Luna, nos veremos supongo -y Harry, Ron y Hermione se marcharon dejendola sola.

Ella suspiró y dejó de impedir ese sentimiento haciendo que sus ojos empezaran a brillar al recordar como la miraba Harry, la miraba feliz, eso hacia que la soñadora sintiese como si una mano le recorriese la espalda poco a poco haciendole cosquillas, suspiró otra vez.

* * *

**Espero que hos haya gustado, el capitulo tres ya lo tengo hecho peor hos voy hacer sufrir un poquito.**

**Este capitulo me encanta sobretodo por Snape, intenté hacerlo de una manera fria pero a la vez que se le notara un poco el cariño que siente por su alumna (no lo malinterpreteis) espero que Severus no hos haya parecido tan extraño.**

**Sobre lo de Malfoy... es una pequeña promesa que me hice yo misma "el primer fict que pusiese tendria una chica que darle una bofetada a Malfoy o en su defecto un chico pergarle una paliza" qué se le va ha hacer lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es rezar para que sus alocadas fans no me maten...**

**Lo de Ron... yo no creo que sea estúpido¡¡ es sólo como poniendo voz de Goyle que las fans no sacen la metralleta¡¡¡ **

**Y otra cosa¡¡ cuando dije "Luna se puso sus calcetines y la túnica..." bueno creo que está más que claro que no solo se puso eso¡¡ esque no me gustaria dar detalles tipo "se puso su sujetador favorito, ese que tenia runas moradas y que era rosa, en la parte de atras habia..." ahem... no soy tan pervertida.**

**Hablando de ropa queria agregar que en mis ficts los magos siempre llebaran túnicas, porque esa es la ropa de los magos, quizas una camiseta por debajo pero nada más, no me gusta demasiado cuando empiezan a decir "Hermione llevaba unos pantalosnes vaqueros con unas camiste de escote que bla bla bla..." eso no psará porque los magos no usan ropa muggle, quizas cuendo vayan al mundo normal si pero en Hogwarts o en Hosmeade no creo...**

**Espero no herir los sentimientos de ningun autor ¬¬UU**

**Y... que hos siga gustando¡¡ n.n**

**de:**

**Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony diminutivo "Lanier"**


	3. Obserbando y profesores extraños

Lunática

Por:

Lanier (no esque Luna esté por mi es que he sido yo la que he hecho este fict T.T)

**Capitulo tres**

**Obserbando y profesores la mar de raros**

Un día (no por si especial) Luna miró a Harry y pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban.

Oh no... conocia ese brillo a la perfeccion

Ese brillo era el que aparecia cuando te enamorabas, hasta hace nada era uno de los pocos que todabia no lo tenia.

La soñadora empezó a mirar a todas las personas, Hermione no tenia ese brillo aún pero Neville la miraba, se notaba que estaba enamorado de ella.

Habia mucha gente con ese brillo en los ojos, todos menos alguno, entre ellos Zacharias Smith, Vicent Crabbe, Dennis Creevey y algún que otro compañero de el curso de Luna, como ese... Lionel Yone; de todos era el que más se metia con ella, tenia unos ojos azules muy oscuros, casi negros y su pelo era tambien muy oscuro, era demasiado pálido y siempre iba sólo.

Lovegood siempre pensó que tenia pinta de vampiro.

Además de eso Lionel Yone parecia que esixtia concretamente para molestarla.

Nunca hablaba y podia parecer un chico tímido y agradable que parecia que no esixtia pero cuando Luna estaba cerca siempre empezaba a decir cosas horrendas sobre ella.

La verdad esque la mayoria de las veces que Luna lloró en primer año fué por su culpa.

En la mesa de Gryffindor todos se empezaron a reir porque ese Weasly, el hermano de "Ginny" se estaba ahogando por hacer una tonteria "que crueles" se dijo Lovegood mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque no sintió pena por él.

Tenia la sensación de que a ese chico no le caia bien.

Hermione Granger ayudó a "Ron" con un hechizo.

A Luna tampoco le gustaba Granger, ella la primera vez que la vió se metió con la revista de sus padre, no esque fuese una novedad pero dolia un poco.

Depues de cenar ella se fué a su habitación e hizo algo que hacia bastante tiempo sin realizar.

Se puso delante del espejo y se obserbo, estubo media hora contenplandose, se miraba sus defectos y lo que le gustaba de ella.

Ahí media hora sin moverse delante del espejo únicamente moviendo los ojos pare recorrer su propia cara y cuerpo.

Depues de la media hora como si acabara de despertar de un trance se lebantó y grito "Accio pergamino, accio pluma, accio tinta" las cosas vinieron revoloteando y fueron a aparar a sus manos.

Luna mojó la pluma y escribió las cosas que le gustaban de ella misma (que eran pocas) y las que no le gustaban (bastantes) iba a tener esa lista para saber sus defectos y virtudes, era bueno saber esas cosas.

Habia gente que se pensaba que era perfecta y eso era malo, aunque tambien habia gente que pensaba que era lo peor de lo peor. Eso tambien era malo

Ella no iba a cambiar, por nadie iba a cambiar ¡jamas! ni aunque le pagasen, a ella le gustaba ser así, seria una loca para los demás pero si le gustaba a ella ¿qué le importaba a los otros?.

Nada

Esa era la respuesta

Luna suspiró y se miró otra vez, era verdad que tenia aspecto de chiflada pero tampoco era para tanto ¿no? ¿desde cuando alguien era peor por ser feo o diferente?, aunque algunas personas tambien se metian con ella porque la denominaban como "tonta".

Los tontos eran ellos, Lunática estaba en Ravenclaw "los que adoran la sabiduria" por algo habria acabado ahí ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ota clase otro infierno de día, otro día de asco, otro asco de día.

Así era como ella daba el significado de un día "A lo Luna Lovegood"

Se despertó, aunque era temprano sus compañeras Alice Vick, Milchell Ainse, Crystal Line y Kathleen Lie ya no estaban, siempre se iban muy temprano, seguramente tenian miedo de que su compañera Lovegood les "contagiase algo", la verdad esque a la soñadora le gustaba que se fuesen, así no la molestarian, se puso unos calcetines negros con un limón amarillo, una de sus túnicas con la pequeña águila en medio, se lavó la cara y fué a desayunar.

Se sentó en su mesa, ella siempre se iba a una esquina apartada de las otras águilas, algunas veces sus compañeros podian ser como las ave rapaz y llegaban a acribillarla, no de la forma en la que una águila podia hacerlo pero esa forma que usaban dolia muchísimo más. Llegaba tarde ¿cuantos puntos iba a perdes ese curso? comió muy deprisa lo que quedaba, se bebió el zumo de un solo trago y corrió.

Llegó jadenado pero era la primera, eso le gustaba, podia escoger el sitio más apartado.

Despues de unos minutos las águilas aparecieron, se sentaron (la mayoria muy lejos de Luna) y el profesor Binns apareció atrabesando la pizarra, como lo hacia siempre, decian que ese profesor un día se murió en la sala de sus "colegas" pero que no se dió cuenta y siguió dando clases sólo que sin su cuerpo.

A Lovegood le hubiera gustado saber cuentos años llevaba dando clases, el profesor empezó a dictar una guerra, hasta incluso a los Ravenclaws el ambiente se le volvia soñoliento, daban ganas de cerras los ojos y dormir, la soñadora cogia muchos apuntes; ese ambiente no parecia funcionar con ella, el profesor empezó a explicar otra vez y Luna se puso a dibujar, tonterias.

Pequeñas criaturas, dragones, sirenas, dementores...

De repente una mano muy pálida se extrello en su mesa, una voz cansina dijo

-señorita Lonewood le agradeceria que prestara atención en mis clases -Luna miró a su alrededor, todos sus compañeros le miraban con caras burlonas pero el que se llevaba el premio gordo era Lionel Yone que le estaba haciendo la burla poniendo una mueca grotesca de como si fuese un loco, en pocas palabras como si fuese ella.

-claro profesor simplemente me he desconcentrado un poco porque el señor Yone no deja de hacer caras -su voz fué como un suspiro, el profesor miro a Lionel que se habia quedado paralizado con la grotesca cara de loco y muy colorado

-en ese caso no es sólo su culpa señorita Yonegool, le sacará dos puntos a la casa Ravenclaw y todos en paz -el profesor flotó tranquilamente hasta su mesa y siguió leyendo a la clase.

Lionel Yone todabia estaba colorado, algunos Ravenclaws tambien se habian reido de él.

Cuando el profesor empezó a dictar los deberes ya que la clase se habia acabado todos empezaron como a despertarse de un profundo sueño, todo eran bostezos, bueno no, casi todos, Luna habia resistido una clase más, despues de un par de minutos todos estaban ya recogiendo sus cosas y charlando alegremente, Luna guardó su pluma de águila del sur de Portugal (su favoria) en la mochila con forma de una graciosa cabeza de basilisco (si eso podria llamarse gracioso...) y se marchó tranquilamente perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre lo estaba.

8:00. Historia de la mágia

9:30. Defensa contra las artes oscuras

11:15 Clase de Herbologia doble con Hufflepuff

14:30. Comer (adornado con una tinta color amarillo limón que iba formando dibujos de algunas comidad muy raras)

17:30.Transformaciones

19:00. Runas antiguas

20:00 - 21:15 Cuidado de criaturas mágicas nocturnas

-menudo día... -murmuró Luna, en defensa contra las artes oscuras seguramente la sacarian haciendo que todos la pusieran nerviosa para que algo le saliese mal, en herbologia nadie de Hufflepuff se acercaria a ella porque le tenian miedo, en transformaciones McGonagall haria algo para dejarle mal, en runas antiguas se aburriaria, los único que valia la pena eran el cuidado de criaturas mágicas aunque... ¡¡nunca hablaban de sus favoritas!!

-cuidado estúpida -le dijo una voz femenina -¡¡mira lo que has hecho!! ahora mismo vas a recoger todo lo que me has tirado -era Cho Chang, ahí se verificaba lo que dige antes, podia ser dulce pero nunca lo seria con ella -¿¿además de tonta eres sorda Lovegood?? -siseó enfadandose más aún

-no, simplemente no veo porque tendria que recoger tus cosas, me asegurarias de que la que se chocó fui yo y no tu... podria haber sido al reves, podria haberte chocado TU con migo -todo eso fué soltado en menos de cinco segundos, con su habitual voz soñadora

-¿pero qué dices? seguramente has sido TU la que has chocado contra mi -se burló Cho

-si, es verdad -la secundó una niña rubia que Luna reconoció como Marietta

-pues yo sigo pensando que...

-¿tu piensas? -le preguntó Chang como si acabase de hacer un gran descubrimiento, los compareños que pasaban por ahí se empezaron a reir

-estúpida -masculló la soñadora mientras se iba a paso firme de ah

-te he escuchado Lovegood -Cho empezó a perseguirla -claaaaro la loquita se siente muy inteligente porque su papi es el director de una revista para idiotas ¿no? -Cho seguia con una sonrisa burlona en su cara -eh loca contestame, eres una cobarde... tendrias que haber acabado en Slytherin -le gritó, pero no dejó que se marchase y siguió persiguiendola

-¿quieres dejarme de una vez china idiota? -Cho se dejó de reir para avalanzarse a Luna, tirarla al suelo y empezar a intentar pegarle, Cho era dos años mayor que Luna y aunque era un poco más baja que ella tenia mucha fuerza

-¿qué has dicho Lunática? repitelo otra vez -le susurró mientras le tiraba fuertemente del pelo, Luna sintió el odio puro correr por sus venas, esa era la estúpida por la que Harry habia suspirado durante casi tres años y ella siempre llorando habia hecho que Harry sufriese mucho, aunque habia una ventaja... Harry ya no suspiraba por esa chica idiota que era como uno de esos caramelos muy dulces por fuera pero por dentro ¡¡valla lo ácido que es el caramelo!!, recordó a Cho sonriendo a Harry, Cho haciendose la estúpida, como si no supiera que él estaba perdidamente (y nunca mejor dicho) enamorado de ella.... Todo el pasillo volvió a quedarse en silencio; en menos de una semana Lunática habia pegado ya a dos chicos. Cho estaba sentada en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y las dos manos tapándose la nariz que sangraba mucho. Luna le habia pegado un puñetazo, Lovegood se empezaba a asustar de sí misma ¿cómo era posible que últimamente perdiese la paciencia tan rápidamentre, se frotó el brazo, sólo por hacer algo, escuchó la voz de Marietta que parecia estar apunto de llorar

-ohhh Chooo ¿ves? te dije que esa loca era muy peligrosa -Cho mientras se apretaba la nariz gritó a Luna que ya se iba

-¡¡esta te la guardo Lunática!! -la soñadora cerró los ojos con dolor, así sólo iba a conseguir que la temiesen más... aún, respiró hondo apretó su horario que habira recogido antes de marcharse (el horario con una mancha de sangre por cierto) solo rezando que ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione se enterasen lo que le habia hecho a esa Chang...

-¡¡Hoola Lunis!!

-Ginevra Weasley... supongo que estas bien ¿no?

-ya te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Ginny, Lunis Moonys y si, he estado bien... -le sacó de las manos el horario -ohh ahora tienes con mi querido Hermano ¿no? -Luna asintió perezosamente -"que la fuerza te pañe"

-¿ehh? -era la primera vez que ella parecia confusa

-ohh es de una pecijula muggle, creo que era así "que la fuerza te pañe"

-ohh vale... aunque... ¿qué significa?

-algo de paños y fuerza supongo... -Ginny se encogió de hombros -bueno Lunis... suerte con Percy -si, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras era Percy Weasley, muchos de los alumnos (sobretodo los de quinto, sexto y séptimo de Gryffindor) creyeron al principio que era una broma pero no, Percy iba a ser su nuevo profesor.

Era muy joven, tendria sobre vente años, se notaba que era un Weasley porque tenia (como todos ellos) el pelo rojo, los ojos castaños y más de un centenar de pecas.

Luna no se acordaba de él, de la boca de "Ginny" sabia que Percy habia sido el prefecto más perfecto de la historia de Gryffindor, el más gruñón, el más empollón y el más avaricioso ya que habia acabado apoyando al ministerio (porque trabajaba ahí) dándole la espalda a su familia, a Dumbledore y a Harry, ahore le veia y era un profesor la mar de aburrido y tímido, aunque se notaba que estaba muy nervioso al dar su primer año de clase, cada vez que conseguia que sus alumnos aprendiesen un buen hechizo no podia contenerse para no dar un pequeño saltito.

Entró rápidamente -algunas veces cuando sus compañeros las veian al lado suyo se asustaban ya que era tan silenciosa caminando que nunca se la notaba- se sentó en una mesa (como siempre) apartada de todos los demas, sacó su pergamino, su pluma favorita, el libro y mientras jugaba con la pluma el profesor Weasley apareci

-hola -dijo alegremente -bueno abrir vuestro libro por la página trenta y seis, hoy hablaremos un poco de los vampiros... a ver ¿quien me puede decir algo de ellos? -muchas manos se lebantaros -Michael Corner

-que casi siempre viven en castillos abandonados o en cuevas en las que el sol no entra nunca ya que la luz solar les hace mucho daño

-bien... esto... dos puntos para Ravenclaw, Crystal Line

-que al no tener sangre circulando por sus venas son escesivamente palidos

-bien tres puntos para Ravenclaw ahora... ¿alguien me puede decir cómo se puede matar un vampiro?

-con una estaca

-no

-con agua bendita

-no

-con una bala de plata

-eso son los licántropos

-Oops

-con la luz solar

-no esactamente... vamos... ¡sois magos! ¿un hechizo?

-yo creo que se le podria causar algun daño con el hechizo de "lumus solem"

-si... pero no, no se le podria llegar a matar...

-con el hechizo riddikulo

-no... -repitió el profesor pensando que ya se estaban empezando a burlar de él

-con el hechizo sulem eter -un suspiro, una ráfaga de viento, un murmullo del aroyo, así era la voz de Luna

-si... diez puntos para Ravenclaw, bueno el hechizo sulem eter es como el lumos solem pero muchisimo más potente, no se puede usar como fuente de luz porque es tal la intensidad de la luz que hace muchisimo daño a nuestros ojos, es como si hubiesemos cogido un rayo de nuestra querida estrella madre llamada sol. Para hacer este hechizo... -siguió el profesor mientras la mayoria de los Ravenclaws fulminaban a Lovegood o le hechaban miradas perdidas, de odio; naturalmente.

-Los vampiros normalmente no se dejan ver, si alguna vez veis uno será por pura casualidad pero... ¡hay que estar en alerta permanente! algunos muggles crees que los vampiros se pueden matar con una estaca clavada en el corazón; aciertan, pero la verdad seria bastante dificil que mientras te ataca sacases una estaca, un martillo y se la clavases ¿no? -algunos Ravenclaw rieron - por eso este hechizo es el mejor, no se necesita casi práctica, es tan sencillo como el lumus solem y se puede hacer en cualquier momento... -quizas era bastante bueno, vale, era muy bueno pero algunas veces explicando y explicando las clases se le olvidaba hacer que sus alumnos practicasen el hechizo y acababan sin aprenderlo demasiado bien porque tenian que seguir un orden, ese tambien era un defecto suyo. El orden, el proferos Weasley intentaba hacer las cosas perfectamente y algunas veces al intentarlo le salian fatal, la clase ya habia acabado

-¡¡vaya!! ¡se me ha vuelto ha pasar la clase volando y no hemos podido practicar! (aha...) en fin... ya hos dije que era la mar de fácil, aún así como hemos hehco tan ordenadamente las clases me he encontrado con que nos sobra tiempo y esta es la clase que va más adelantada de todas así que supongo que podremos practicar el hechizo sulem eter el próximo día -otro defecto, solia decir tantas palabras a una velocidad de mil kolimetros por hora que muchas veces sus alumnos no se enteraban de lo que decia, aunque para Luna no era un problema, casi nunca se equivocaba -hasta mañanaaaaa -dijo con una voz muy fuerte y energetica, llevando una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Herbologia fué tal y como Luna habia pensado, aburrida, lenta y nadie de Hufflepuff (y menos aún de su casa) se quiso acercar a ella.

Se fué con las manos llenas de tierra, el pelo rubio desgreñado y sucio hasta los servicios de Myrtel la llorona y ahí se labó las manos y la cara (donde justamente en la nariz tenia una enorme mancha de barro).

Myrtel al principio resoplaba cada vez que la veia entrar, se enfadaba y acababa atravesandole (el frio que producia eso era inaguantable) para que se marchase pero en segundo dejó de hacer eso y empezaba a contarle un poco como fué su vida, a Luna le gusta ir algunas veces a hacer los debres ahí, quizas se mojaban alguna vez, pero poco. Era muy agradable poder hablar con "alguien" mientras hacias la redacción de historia de la mágia. Según le habia dicho Myrtel el profesor Binns ya era un fantasma cuando ella estudiaba en Hogwarts.

-¿quien está ahí? ohh eres tú, claro... nadie más se acuerda de la poooooobre, desgraciaaada y penosa Myr...

-no te pongas así, estoy segura de que hay bastante gente que se acuerda de ti, el profesor Binns hoy se ha enfadado con migo

-¿si? -susurró sorprendida -yo pensaba que ese viejo nunca se enfadaba con nadie

-nunca has hablado con él aunque sea un fantasma como tú... -seguian siendo afirmaciones, parecia como si Luna nunca preguntase nada

-no... -por raro que pareciese Myrtel no se habia enfadado porque ella le hubiese llamado "fantasma" -pero seguro que es muy aburrido, no pienso gastar saliva con él... aunque hace algún tiempo que no ten...

-bueno me voy, sólo venia a labarme las manos -le enseñó las ahora manos limpias

-¿vendras a visitarme algún día de esta semana? -le preguntó curiosa el fantasma

-seguramente -se encogió de hombros -bueno adiós Myrtel

-adiós... -suspiró Myrtel dramáticamente

Luna caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de su enorme colegio, entonces se topó con Malfoy y algunos Slytherins, la mayoria de estos se burlaban de ella pero se notaba que le tenian un poco de miedo, sobre todo esa Pansy Parkinson aún así le gritó con voz burlona pero temblorosa

-ohh Lovegood ¡me gustan tus pendientes! -ese día Luna llevaba unos de televisiones muggles plateadas, eran pequeñitas y casi no pesaban

-gracias, aunque por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos -Pansy arrugó la nariz mientras algún Slytherin se reia de lo que habia dicho Luna dejando en ridiculo a Pansy.

-bueno me voy, por cierto Malfoy a ti te gusta...

* * *

**Volví... no me he muerto... (aunque muchos lo habrian desesado) este capitulo es el peor que he hecho ¬¬ pero esque me habia atascado¡¡**

**Espero que hos haya parecido bien que pusiese a Percy como el profe de defensa contra las artes oscuras, a mi me gusta aunque no se parezca demasiao a Percy... bueno la próxima vez lo hare más gruñón y Luna... buenoo la estoy haciendo algo así como una loca pero ya desquiciada, pobrecita...**

**He puesto a Myrtel porque ella es un personaje que me encanta n.n y ya sé que he puesto demasiado borde a Cho pero esque tenia que hacerlo¡¡ ya vereis el por qué... **

**El hechizo sulum Eter no lo acabo de inventar a la mayoria de los compañeros de Luna tambien porque no voy a llegar, mandarle una carta a Rowling (como sé taaaaanto de inglés) y ponerle:**

**_Querida Rowling, me gustaria que me dijeses los nombres de los compañeros de Luna Lovegood y si todabia no los tienes pensados pues te los inventas¡¡ que para qué son?? ohhhh son para algo muy importante si... un fan fict, ya sabes una de esas historias que hacemos tus fans cogiendo tus perosnjas (sin tu permiso) haciendo que hagan cosas de lo más ruaras y asquerosas... bueno grashe y espero que me contestes atentamente:_**

**_Lanier_**

**_PD: por favor no me denuncies¡¡¡_**

**Un poco estúpido no?? bueno... sigo pensando que la trama es mala, que esto no vale la pena y todo eso pero bueno si algo feliz ha alguien...ahora las respuestas (que se me habian olvidado en el 2º capitulo U.U):**

**LemonBH** Ohh si, me acuero de tu fict, ese de Snape, bueno para mi es un honor que una escritora a la que yo conocia me deje un review muchisimas gracoas y como ves ya lo seguí, espero que tu sigar tambien con el tuyo... de verdad que me ha gustado¡¡¡ no era un one-shot no?? no?? no...? --

**Silver Moon**: Ohhh Meu Deux¡¡ me has dejado un review¡¡ por Merlín¡¡ ves como no costaba tanto?? y bueno ya me conecté y graciasss por el casco aunque ya te di muchas gracias pero bueno otro no importa no?? q te ha parecido un poca extraño Snape?? bueno U.U a mi me ha gustado como quedó... tan... paternal y seco a la vez... xD que mi fict no te parece tan mierda?? vaya entonces tiene que ser mejor de lo que pensaba... O.O

**Ëlonier**: Bien, Ëlonier, bien aunque sigo pensado que el mio es cutre

**Camille Potter:** ohh muchas gracias aunque no sé que harás ahora que con este capitulo he fastidiado el fict ..U

**LunaGirl:** Graciasss si.,.. la verdad esque no hay demasiados Luna/Harry en español... es una pena ya que a mi esta pareja y sobretodo este personaje me fascinan bueno sigue leyendo a ver si te gusta n.n

**Lety:** Si, ahora voy a poner un fict de Luna/Harry en el que se nota más el Luna/Harry que en este... espero que hos guste asi que... alerta permanente¡¡ lo subire depues de haber subido ester tercer capitulo

**iSaBeL:** Bien, mi primer review estoy tan feliz sniff que te ha gustado?? de verdad?? woo y yo que seguia pensando que este fict era algo así como cutre... Luna tambien es mi personaje favorito

**Muchos besos y cuidaros¡¡ de:**

**Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony**

****


End file.
